Conversations Overheard In The Waiting Room
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and seventy-seven: Will and the rest of the club wait on Quinn to deliver baby Beth.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"Conversations Overheard In The Waiting Room"  
Will & Finn, Artie, Kurt, Matt, Mike, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana **

Once Quinn had been wheeled off, with her mother, Puck, and Mercedes, the rest of the club – minus Rachel, who'd stayed behind – was left to just sit with Will and wait for some news…

Kurt and Santana ended up sitting side by side, each reaching for the same magazine. Both sat back, eyes still on the magazine. After a moment, Kurt sighed and nodded. "Go for it, but it's mine next." Santana smirked and took it, giving a silent thanks. Kurt searched the rest of the stack and finally found something, just as Artie wheeled up and took one of the ones he'd discarded.

Brittany looked around the small area and ended up sitting on the ground, near the magazine readers. Will saw her there and chuckled, sitting on a chair near her. "What are you doing down there?"

"Thinking…" she simply responded. Will had no way to respond back, so he breathed out and sat back in his chair. Mike ended up standing back in the corner, choosing – like Tina, at first – to stay on his feet. He looked to his right, where Matt and Finn had come to sit, in seats behind Mr. Schuester.

They remained silent for a while, each in their own thoughts, until Tina walked around to Will's side. "Mr. Schuester?" He looked up. "What will happen now? With Regionals," she explained.

"We have some time before the announcement. Rachel will keep us posted. We will need to get back at some point, but… we don't need to think about that right now," he shook his head.

"I just… what if we… What if that was our last performance?" she asked, nervous. Will sighed, but then gave her a smile.

"Then we'll have gone out on top," he nodded. Judging from the speed at which her expression crumbled, that was not what she'd hoped to hear. "But… that's if it did come to that. You guys were amazing though, so… I wouldn't worry." That did not calm her concerns, and Will sighed as Tina walked back to stand in the back.

She crossed by a blank-faced Finn, and Matt at his side, who noticed this. "You okay?" he asked. Finn took a moment to speak up.

"It's just… that was going to be me in there, you know? Some part of me is relieved it's not, but… then I think about how I waited for it, started preparing for it…"

"You're nervous," Matt guessed.

"Yeah, I guess," Finn breathed out, fidgeting a bit. Matt silently patted him on the shoulder, and Finn gave him a smile. After a moment, he got up, drawn into a pace as he worked through the sympathetic expectant-dad jitters. He was stuck in his bubble, never noticing what was going on around him. As he moved back toward his seat at Matt's side, he walked right by Brittany's continued 'thinking.'

This currently involved holding her hands to the empty roundness created in her dress as she sat on the ground. A question seemed to be forming in her mind, and she looked over to her teacher. He looked back, sensing the eyes on him. He observed the way she sat, and he suddenly felt nervous, at the thought that she might ask the question he thought she would. But then she made the bubble collapse and got up to sit by Santana, looking in at the magazine she was reading. Santana held it so she'd be able to see.

"How long do you think it'll take?" she asked Kurt and Artie.

"Could be hours, could be quick," Artie shrugged. "It depends, I guess. When my cousin Janie was born, we were here all night, but then my cousin Chris, they'd barely made it to the hospital and he was out," he explained. Santana sighed at this. Artie looked to Kurt.

"Okay," he put his magazine down. "Maybe a vending machine run will keep us awake," he got up. Santana put her magazine down as well, joining him – and Brittany – in going for sodas for all of them.

As the girls' hands got loaded with the soda cans, Kurt kept feeding in the money they'd collected along with choices. Kurt pressed 'grape soda' – for Tina. "Think she'll want to be a Cheerio again when all this is over?" he asked his fellow cheerleaders.

"Maybe," Santana shrugged. She didn't say more... It was hard to imagine any of them just returning to how it was, like it was no big deal, but then it might… "Come on, my arms are freezing. Brittany nodded a 'me too.' So they headed back, still waiting for news of Quinn and the baby.

THE END


End file.
